ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
蛋盡糧絕
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 收集型活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 危在蛋夕 * 活動時間: 4/19/19 16:00 - 5/3/19 15:59 * 召喚時間: 4/19/19 16:00 - 5/10/19 15:59 A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. 特有裝備能力 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. 戰鬥資訊 INT= Eggstinction - INT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No green magic |mission-3 = No items |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Eggsterminator |drop = , }} |-| ADV= Eggstinction - ADV |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use white magic |mission-3 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |mission-4 = Use magic 2 or more times |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Eggsterminator |drop = , }} |-| PRO= Eggstinction - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No magic |mission-3 = Use a limit burst |mission-4 = No item |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Eggsterminator |drop = , }} |-| ELT= Eggstinction - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Get a chain of 4 or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = Use black magic |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Eggsterminator |drop = , }} |-| LGD= Eggstinction - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Clear within 5 turns |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Eggsterminator |drop = , }} Boss Info (LGD) Abilities * Regeneggration: Restore 5% HP to caster. * Shattering Earth: Earth magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Reduce earth resistance (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Shaking Earth: Magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Reduce ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. * Rockslide: Physical damage (4x) to all enemies. Inflict petrify (30%) on all enemies. * Scramble: Physical damage (2x) to one enemy. * Eggsecution: Fixed* damage (9,999) to one enemy. * Its shell cracked!: Reduce DEF (50%) for 3 turns to caster. Attack Pattern * 80%/50% HP threshold: Shaking Earth * Shattering Earth and Scramble every turn * 10% chance to use Regeneggration * Under 80% HP: Rockslide every turn (30% chance) * Under 50% HP: ** Rockslide (30% chance) and Eggsecution (20%) every turn ** If hit with physical lightning damage: Its shell cracked! Tips * See testimonials and discussions. * On LGD: Leaf Bunny drops , , , and on defeat. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * Use Lightning physical damage to defeat the raid boss. ** Sylvie and Blossom Sage Sakura can imbue an ally's physical attack with the Lightning element. * Gear for petrify immunity and high earth elemental resistance on your units, or just on your AoE magic cover tank. * As it is treated as physical, a physical tank with 100% evade will take no damage from Eggsecution. * Bonus wave aside, ELT is more nrg efficient for Sunstones, but marginally less efficient for Egg Coins. References * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic Videos Youtube